


Harry Potter and His Descent in Time

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Beautiful Harry, Bottom Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, First Time, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, Grey Harry, Harry is Heir three times over, Harry is Lord four times over, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past war and murder, New Friendships, Only RW GW PW MW, Possessive Severus, Powerful Harry, Shy but Confident Harry, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Smitten Severus, Tom/Voldemort reabsorbs horcruxes, Weasley Bashing, top severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: It's been 17 years since The Battle of Hogwarts, 21 years since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After the Battle of Hogwarts secrets that were hidden fell into his lap. Hoping for a better future, Harry receives the opposite, Hermione is Murdered, Andromeda sent for the Kiss along with every other Dark Witch or Wizard, no matter whether they are child or adult. Vampires flee, and werewolves murdered on sight, Harry watched as Teddy was killed in front of him all for the Greater Good. On his way back to the Kamar-Taj, Harry goes through many thought, and walking through a portal created by his sling ring meant to lead him back to the Kamar-Taj, instead he is back at Hogwarts in 1994 and about to start the third task once more. A second chance is all he needs to fix his past to create a future he wants to live in hopefully with the man he loves, even if he has to just stand by a watch him from afar.





	1. Well look at that....

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 has been edited on 15/01/2017. Hi all please remember this is fanfiction, I don't own Harry Potter, characters from Doctor Strange the movie are mentioned and all, but there is no Doctor Strange in this. I will try to do my best when it comes to the time line and all. Please don't sue, I like fanfiction as much as you so I like to write what I like to write. I'm only really making myself happy here.
> 
> Italics in this chapter is a walk down memory lane.

Chapter 1: Well look at that….

Kathmadu, Nepal

Harry was on his way back to the Kamar-Taj, to be frank it was a rather exhausting day, walking the streets checking out the market stalls and just ambling about, he was heading back to a secluded area where he could just use his sling ring to get to his destination. Being June 24th, Harry had his mind on other things, it was the 21st anniversary since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, meaning it was a day to mourn Cedric, a thing he never truly had the opportunity to do when he was in Hogwarts, he still felt guilt whenever this day arrived. He still mourned everyone he lost 17 years ago, during the Battle of Hogwarts and that included one Tom Marvolo Riddle. At the time, Harry did not know he was a pawn in Dumbledicks chess game, one that was to last until the last possible moment, but he did not know that this chess piece would bluff his way to victory and then find that he was in actuality the last piece in the game left, which meant he was free to do what he wanted.

Still walking in the market, checking out the little figurines for sale, incense and so many other items, his mind wandered to all that he lost and what brought him to the Kamar-Taj in the first place. After Toms death, and the many others he mourned for every year, the capture of the remaining Death Eaters, the engagement of his best friends and the many funerals he attended, Harry had finally found time to himself.

_He had made a day of it. Hermione and Ron where searching Australia for her parents and to restore their memories, Teddy was with Dromeda, spending the weekend with her and the Ministry of Magic was trying it’s upmost to restore and fix its past mistakes, which to his own opinion was not going as well as it should have. Though Harry had had a bad feeling about the Ministry at that time. He couldn’t but help think that something terrible was going to occur, but he had thought that he would deal with it when the time came. How wrong he was._

_He had gone to Gringotts Bank, he bowed to the Goblin Guards at the front, they had looked at him skeptically, and he walked in, when he had walked in Gringotts, the Goblins that had survived the war looked down at him, after all he had broken in, which was a 'no-go zone', and then out of Gringotts and in doing so alerted Tom to what he had done which created a mass homicide. The Goblins where not happy with him at that time. He had walked straight to the Master Goblin, bowed low and then formally apologised to the entire Goblin nation for the acts he had committed and had asked for an audience to discuss payment to damages. All the Goblins and the wizards and witches that were present that day would remember it for a long time, no witch or wizard had ever bowed and apologise for their mistakes to the Goblins, yet here was The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was doing so._

_The Master Goblin had called him through to a private room and they spent the better half of the day discussing payments towards the damages he had done, the reason for the break in, in which the Master Goblin had shown great disgust of having such a dark piece of magic, a torn piece of soul, within one of their vaults. He had not been happy about not knowing that they actually had something that should not have been within their bank. The Master Goblin had accepted his apology for the break in. Harry had shared information with the Master Goblin for future break ins as well as the break in his first year, to say the Master Goblin was pleased was greatly unexpected. Harry had also handed over the Gryffindor sword to the Master Goblin, and after that Harry was lost to the world. He had not realised how important that sword was to the Goblin nation, and because of his generosity the Master Goblin had said that if ever he needed the sword they would allow him to use it. Harry had also told the Master Goblin that the sword had been used to kill a thousand year old basilisk, in which the Master Goblin had no words to, but instead asked for the memory of the battle and in return he would give him valuable information._

_And so the day continued. After the important swapping of information, Harry asked for his vault information, in which the Master Goblin had given him a rather odd look and said he had not one but many vaults and to be more specific. Harry himself at that time was shocked, he had not known that and so he and the Master Goblin where in his office for hours, doing an Inheritance check, and going through his Bloodlines, homes and vaults. To say the least Harry had been shocked to his core. He was a Lord to a number of Noble and Most Ancient names; Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt, Fleamont, Potter, Black and Gryffindor, being the only survivor of all. Not only that but he had found out that his mother was not a muggle-born, but a first-generation pureblood witch. He was very confused. His grandmother on his mothers’ side had been a Gaunt, a Maia Evans Née Gaunt, and according to his family tree, made by potion and his blood, his grandmother Maia had been twin sister of Merope Riddle Née Gaunt, but she had been born a pureblood squib apparently, unlike her twin sister who was born a witch but with a limited magical core, his grandmother could neither converse or understand Parseltongue, but had the gene dormant in her blood, and sadly she did not have a magically strong core to even do minimal magic and had disappeared from the Gaunt home at the tender age of 16._

_Eyes roaming extensively over his family tree he had learned not only had he killed the last of his family, but he was a Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin by blood. He now basically owned half of Hogwarts. He was rather dismayed that he had now found out that Tom was his second cousin and according to all information dug up by himself and the Goblins of Gringotts he had found out that Tom had not known. There was one thing that had made his trip to Gringotts worse, it had appeared on his Bloodline test that a bloodline was being blocked due to spells and potions on his person. He had mentioned that he had a glamour on but the Goblins said that there showed to be more than one spell on him, so then the Master Goblin and a handful of other Goblins had chased him to their nearest cleansing room for his Cleansing Ritual and stripped him bare, not knowing what this ritual would actually do or even show, he allowed it with trepidation._

_What he recalled most was what happened after the ritual. Without his glamour hiding his appearance the Goblins would take note to what he really looked like. The Goblins had re-entered the cleansing room and took immediate action. He was then handed a black robe made of finest acromantula silk, and was then led straight to another room. He had asked questions along the way but was ignored. He was them placed in the centre of this room which was shrouded in darkness, or perhaps it was a black stoned room, he didn’t know._

_He had stood their doing nothing as he was listening to the Goblins chant something in Latin over and over again, until runes on the stone floor started to light up, so many beautiful lights; yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, grey and then white so bright he had the shut his eyes and when he did so he had felt enormous pressure above him pushing him to the ground. He fell to his hands and knees panting, his mind was becoming foggy and his magic felt like it was becoming smaller and smaller, it felt like something was smothering him and then a loud crack sounded through the room, echoing off the walls, and then he collapsed._

_The next time he had opened his eyes, he felt lighter and infinitely stronger than before. The Goblins had him change into new clothes once he was awake, they had handed him their finest clothing. Once they were in a private setting once more, the Goblins had handed him parchment with a list of potions and spells that were used on him during his school years, he noted there were a number of hexes and jinxes on his person too. Well it seems like he wasn’t in love with Ginny at all, it was all a love potion. He had compulsion spells and potions, a bad luck hex, he couldn’t believe the fact that it seems that he was compelled to hate the Slytherins, to act like a Gryffindor, to only listen to the Weasleys, Dumledore and the Order. He just couldn’t believe it without the proof._

_He had a potion in his system to act a certain way to one Severus Snape, a type of potion that acted like a poison to deduct natural healing and magical healing, no wonder his scars never healed, he always had to use a glamour to cover them up. There was even a potion that not only made him stupid but blocked his magic. Oh, he had been furious that day. He had looked down at the parchment with his medical history on it and had noted that not one of his bones healed correctly, not one. He had been rather grateful to the Goblins that day, they had fixed him up, with nutritional potions for his malnourishment, and even a special type of potion to fix all internal injuries. His bones and organs would heal overnight whilst asleep. He had also been given a rather rare and special potion to which he would only be able to use once, he would have to put the potion in a hot milk bath and soak in the milk bath for exactly one hour, it would heal his external injuries only a little due to the poison being in his system for so long, but whatever injuries he would receive in the future his magic would heal naturally._

_He was ever so grateful for that day and the help from the Goblins. All in all, Harry had found out he killed a member of his own family, he was a Lord several times over, that he was a pawn, that he was under spells and potions by Dumbledick, Molly Weasley, her daughter and Ron. That he was poisoned, that his vaults and heritage was hidden from him, more than half his magic was magically blocked off to him, and that he was being robbed by those he trusted most. Before his departure from Gringotts, the Master Goblin as promised gave him valuable information for his memory of his battle against the basilisk. He was gifted an old tome. He thanked them, bowed, and left for home. He had walked out a new person, Lord Hadrian Peverell._

 

Harry stopped at a little store that was in between two larger ones because something caught his attention, he walked towards the little store and found himself looking at something a little strange but magical. In his hand he was holding a vial. The vial wasn’t important but the liquid inside the vial was, it was of a metallic silver colour, he recognised it as unicorn blood, freely given, he could feel the magic coming off it, ever since the blocks on his magic had been removed he found he could do so many things. One was auras, intent and he could basically read, hear and feel the magic in the air, and in this vial, was most certainly freely given unicorn blood. How odd, now how did a muggle get this, unless they truly do not know what it is. Harry eyed the woman of the dinky store and due to the fact they were in a Tibetan area he addressed her in Tibetan, “How much for this vial of silvery liquid my lady?”

She eyed his uniform and seemed to recognise it belonging to a ministry for monks, though he was not, “I am unsure of what the substance is sir but you may have it for free as it is not one of my own liquid creations. I have other vials holding herbal teas and medicines if you so choose to buy something else.”

Harry was looking at her, and he could indeed see that her intent was true, that she did not know what the vial contained and that she did indeed have herbal teas and medicines in other vials, herbal tea sounded good for when he got back to the Kamar-Taj, perhaps the Ancient One would join him, “If you have spiced cinnamon herbal tea that would be lovely, I will purchase that vial and take this one with me as well.”

“Of course, here you go sir, would you like me to wrap both vials for you?”

“No thank you, I have space on my person, how much?”

She gave him a price and he paid her with a little tip as a thank you. Harry carried on his way and went back through his memories, whilst placing the vial of unicorn blood and the herbal tea in his minimized pouch pendant necklace, the only person alive to know what it held other than himself was the Ancient One, the pouch pendant reminded him of Hermione and her habit of having everything in it, just in case.

 

_After the revelation at Gringotts, he had broken up with Ginny and had gone off to stay with Andromeda and Teddy for a while, helping around the house and with Teddy. He had avoided the Weasley family and told Andromeda everything, she like him was shocked and too needed the proof. She told him that no matter what he does in the future she would be on his side, family sticks together. He was rather grateful to have Dromeda and Teddy left, they were his family. To keep himself busy until Ron and Hermione’s return he did research on his family, everyone, even those that were disowned such as Marius Black, he may have been a squib but that doesn’t mean that in a couple generations there won’t be a witch or wizard down the line, like his mum, she came from a pureblood squib. And he was sure Hermione came from a pureblood family down the line too, he would have to do some research with her to prove this. The proof would help the future generations._

_It had been a couple months when he received the Daily Prophet one morning and on the front the headline made his blood run cold. That day he learnt that Hermione and her family had been murdered, straight killing curse and Ron was badly injured and the only survivor in Hermione’s parents’ house. It hadn’t made sense, how did Ron make it out alive and Hermione didn’t, not only that but no one but the Weasley family and the Order knew that Ron and Hermione were searching for her parents. He couldn’t believe it, had Ron perhaps done the deed, if so he needed to stay hidden with Dromeda and Teddy, his gut had basically told him that day that whatever was happening was going to get worse._

_And it had._

_A bill had been passed, any Dark Wizard and Witch or Dark Creature had to be taken to Azkaban for “safe keeping” in order to keep all Light witches and wizards safe. He had not known that this was coming. What did they think it would accomplish? Children from Dark families were being rounded up and taken to Azkaban, their parents were being sentenced to the Kiss, all werewolves were to be killed on sight and vampires were fleeing the country to go to Italy were the Vampire Leaders ruled. He didn’t understand what the Light were doing, they were doing something that was wrong and yet they believe it to be right, did they not realise that the balance had been tipped for far too long._

_And then they came knocking. It had been a Saturday, during breakfast, Ministry personnel stormed their home. It happened so fast he didn’t have a chance, Andromeda had been cuffed and arrested for being born a Dark Witch, and Teddy his sweet Teddy had been ripped out of his arms handed to another, a couple spells later he came up positive for being a werewolf and he was killed with a simple spell that he recognise as the killing curse. Harry struggled the whole time shouting at them, telling them what they were doing was wrong, and an Auror he didn’t recognise faced him, told the other to let me go, and simply told me it was for the greater good. The greater fucking good he said. It seemed Dumlbedick had his claws dug deep in the Ministry. So deep not even The-Great-Bot-Who-Lived-Twice could combat against._

_They all left his home with Andromeda in tow and he could do nothing, she was to receive the Kiss along with more than half of the British magical community. Just for being born into a Dark family. Anyone with a Light or Grey core was left alone. And he had a Grey core. He had known that if he stayed they would come after those with Grey cores as well, after all there was a 50% chance of being born with a Dark core even if one parent had a Grey core and the other had a Light core, he wasn’t stupid, he had done his research. He had been left to wallow and mourn for his precious Teddy, he was not even a year old when they took him from him. His sweet Teddy, and Andromeda, she was now gone too. All that was left of his family was dead._

_And during that night he had made up with mind, thanks to the Goblins valuable gift he knew of a place he could learn, escape to, heal his heart and still learn more magic. The Kamar-Taj of The Ancient One. He had done his research and that is where he went._

 

Harry was turning the corner to a better secluded area looking forward to having a cup of herbal tea especially if he could get the Ancient One to join him. He was ever so grateful to the Goblins for that tome to which it led him. The Ancient One had been his Master in teaching him all he needed to learn and to become a Master himself, she was proud of him and mentioned it daily that he was the greatest student she had. He had been her first magical student as well and they both shared plenty information, he learned plenty of the different dimensions, more than the average Master, though what had worried the Ancient One was his lack to age, he had told her it was because three magical items called the Deathly Hallows, some believe if you had all three you were the Master of Death, it was a load of tripe and he explained to her due to his research that owning all three items that one just aged more slowly than the average and combining it with the fact that he can use the Mystic Arts he would probably be around for a long time. And she was right he didn’t look a day older than 18, well to be honest his looks stopped changing when he was about 14 or 15 years old, he may have been wearing glamours, but under it all, he truly did look young and it stayed that way.

Dromeda and the Ancient One had told him he looked rather feminine, but he liked how he looked, as long as no one in the Wizarding World knew that he didn’t look like his father he was happy. Indeed, he was as far from his father in his looks as possible. He had long black hair going down to his waist and he had natural curl ringlets at the end of each wave, his hair was wavy though and he did have a bit of a centre parting even though her had a fringe that reached his eyebrows, though if he tied up his hair in a high pony tail his bangs always shaped his face nicely and his fringe had hid his scar when he still had it, he didn’t need glasses since that visit to the Goblins and so his eyes shone a brilliant emerald green. He had high cheek bones and a cute button nose and a rather feminine jawline, his skin was now flawlessly pale except for the residue of his scars he received from his relatives, they weren’t as pronounced but you could still see every scar he was ever given, he was grateful for the fact that since the removal, his death, of Toms Horcrux his lightening scar faded and disappeared completely since his milk bath. Though even his scars given to him from the abuse, gave him a certain beauty. He was still rather lithe, he may have muscle from all his training and exercises but he was still lithe. At 5’5”, he wasn’t really complaining, he knew at a young age he would never be as tall as every other male, but he was happy with his looks.

He placed his sling ring on his index and middle finger on his left hand, as he did so he looked down at his wedding ring finger, he had a clear crystal ring on with a faint silvery wisp inside, memories of one Severus Snape. The memories that have stolen his heart. After that day at Gringotts when he was cleansed of all spells and potions he had realised that he had taken a great interest in Severus, but nothing could become of this because he was dead. And his heart would remain where the one that stole it was. Getting ready to walk through a portal he was still creating, he was thinking instead of the Kamar-Taj, of Hogwarts, he missed Hogwarts, but not only was he thinking of Hogwarts he was thinking, “If only I could somehow change it all at the right moment when it need to be changed.”

And so, he walked through his portal expecting the Kamar-Taj and yet he walked into a maze.

His portal closed behind him, not really recognising where he was, he did a spell a bit more advance to the Tempus spell. It would not only tell him the time, but the date, the year, and his location.

Waving his hand in the air in front of him he looked at the glowing digits and letters.

  
**24 June 1994**  
**Dusk, 21:02**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Scotland**

Standing stock still, “Oh Merlin and Ancient One, what have a gotten myself into now? Well to answer your own question Hadrian Peverell, it looks like you are back in the past. Welcome to the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now what the hell are you going to do about the situation you’re in? You know talking to oneself usually leads to insanity.” Heaving a giant sigh, he stood proud and started to think.

"Well look at that, a second chance. Let’s get to work." And he laughed.


	2. The Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has walked back into time, literally, and has come to the conclusion that this is his second chance, not only on family, but to fix things, stop things from happening and maybe just maybe win the heart of the man he carries he memories of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on 15/01/2017.  
> Bold writing is Paseltongue.
> 
> Harry Potter and His Descent in Time next update 22/01/2017.  
> True to His Reflection will be updated 16/01/2017 and 22/01/2017.  
> Harry Potter and The Many of The Ark was updated 16/01/2017.

Chapter 2: The family reunion.....

First things first, Harry had to do a check up, if he was back in the past did that mean he looked like the glamours he placed on himself when he was 14, did he have a piece of Tom's soul harbouring within him, did he have his ring of Severus' memories, was he still wearing his pouch pendant, did he have his sling ring, was his body still riddled with poisons???

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, thank Merlin, and sadly yes.

Oh boy, this was not going to start off well at all. He looked just like his glamoured 14 year old self, he could feel Tom's soul, he could see his ring and sling ring and he could feel his disillusioned pouch pendant around his neck. Sadly though he could feel that most of his magic was being tampered with and blocked off, but he had a plan. He just needed to get away from this spot as he was sure either Victor or Fleur would enter the maze, so letting his Slytherin self out for some fun, he used his sling ring, envisioned the area where the Tri-Wizard Cup was, and walked right through his portal. Closing his portal behind him, he now stood in front of the Tri-Wizard Cup. Look at that, didn't that save a whole lot of time and troubles. And there was nothing in the maze to let the spectators know any better.

Think, think, think. He needed to think. Harry knew what was going to happen as soon as he took hold of the Cup. Now without Cedric here, that would mean one less death. Harry didn't want his cousin to be reborn as that monster he was last time, no, no he could not have that. Voldemort was too far gone, he needed to put him back together again, and if he couldn't right now he needed to do something else. Then a light bulb went off. The unicorn blood he found in the market. He had an idea, it was risky. For both him and Tom. Harry needed to have some kind of free will over the potions and spells ingrained in his system and he needed Tom to be reborn at least human instead of snake-like. He knew what he was about to do was a risk on his life. On his very being, after all what he was about to do was never done before, not with freely given unicorn blood at least.

He sat down on the ground to keep himself reasonably comfortable. He took off his pouch pendant from around his neck and resized it to it's original size, took the disillusioned spell off so he could see what he was doing as right now he could not feel his magic like before, feeling was different to seeing, if you could feel the magic you didn't need to see.

He opened his pouch and rummaged through it with his right hand, his arm going as deep as his shoulder. Oh the things magic could do. He felt around for the vial and when he his hand came in contact with it he took it out of the pouch and placed in on the ground. Then placing his hand back in the pouch this time searching for his muggle first aid kit, he had needed it thrice before, so he was rather proud in still having it in his possession. He found it and took it out of his pouch as well, and placed that too on the ground in front of him.

Opening up his first aid kit he looked for a needle and syringe, finding both he put the wrapped needle close by for when he needed it and placed the syringe on his knee, found a small rubber band and tied it around his left upper forearm just below his elbow. He took the vial of unicorn blood, uncorked it and tilted the vial a little. He opened the packed syringe and placed it in the vial and pulled up half of the vials contents, he was sure he didn't need all of it, it was potent enough as it was purely freely given. Once he had his desired amount in the syringe, he stopped the vial of unicorn blood and placed in carefully back in his pouch. He took the needle and unwrapped it and attached it to the syringe. Tapping it lightly and pushing all air out of the needle, he then placed the syringe in his mouth to hold. He went back to his first aid kit and took out a alcohol patch to wipe his skin. He tapped his arm for a vein and found one soon after. Taking the syringe and placing the needle against his skin he pushed the needle through his skin into his chosen vein and slowly inserted in the unicorn blood into his system, making sure to breathe in and out slowly, to stay calm. Once all the unicorn blood was in his system, he removed the needle and syringe, placed them on the ground, took his wand and healed the tiny prick, as he didn't want even a drop of his new blood to spill.

He vanished the needle and syringe, and the alcohol patch to Merlin knows where, and then took off the rubber band and placed it back in his first aid kit, closing up his kit he placed it back into his pouch. Closing his pouch pendant he placed it back around his neck and once again disillusioned it. Harry stood up, stretched and waited for a bit. Fifteen minutes had gone by and during that waiting time Harry could hear all the action from his spot, and thought that now may be a good time to grab hold of the Cup.

He did so. With the horrible feeling of being sucked into a tube and spat out the other end he found himself in a familiar graveyard, one he visited every year since finding out the truth. He would visit his grandmothers birth place, his cousins family, his last connection to Tom.

Things went a bit differently this time, since there was no Cedric, there was no, "Kill the spare" being said, and no killing curse being flung through the air. Instead like before Harry was flung back and once again trapped by Tom Riddle Seniors grave headstone angel of death. And like before Tom was impatient, stating to Peter Pettigrew, oh how he hated Pettigrew, snivelling rat that he was, to "Do it now" honestly cousin it's not like I'm going anywhere, I'm trapped.

Then just like before Pettigrew dropped Tom into the cauldron, and took a bone from Tom Riddle Senior, unwilling given. Flesh of a servant willing sacrificed, and there goes Pettigrews' hand, that's just disgusting. Harry was going to have words with Tom about some of his followers, Pettigrew wasn't worth salt. Finally the time came, blood of the enemy forcibly taken.

Ouch! Harry was definitely having words with Tom about this bloody rat. Pettigrew made a deep cut on Harry's right arm and took some blood on the knife and dropped it into the cauldron whist speaking the last words of the ritual.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again." Pettigrew Stood back from the cauldron, when it started to boil and bubble. And this time Harry was thankful there was no pain or screaming involved. He wasn't sure what the unicorn blood had done to either himself or what it would do in this ritual, but he was sure it was the reason nothing seemed to hurt like last time.

Like before the cauldron went up in flames and a figure emerged. Slowly, so slowly Harry watched as Tom was turning far more human-like than even he expected. The disfigured being was mutating to something so ordinary, the figure was turning human. Wavy chocolate brown hair was growing at a fast pace on top on the head, grey pasty skin was turning almost pale white with not a single scar in sight, black smoke appeared out of thin air and caressed Toms skin and formed a cloak of deepest black to cover up the form of Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord Voldemort in his true form, when all was done, Tom stood proud. His back was still facing Harry so Harry was not sure what his face looked like just yet. Harry heard the sharp in take of Pettigrew and the breathe of fresh air Tom inhaled. Harry could tell that Tom had placed his hands on his cheeks to fully comprehend that he was indeed back. Yet Harry had a feeling something was different, Tom's actions were not that same this time round, so Harry was almost positive that Tom had not realised that his appearance was far more human than even he was prepared for.

Tom went straight towards Pettigrew, "My wand, Wormtail." His voice was different too, less hissy, it was a rich voice instead.

Pettigrew gave Tom his wand and then Harry followed the movements and the words just like before. Tom summoned his Death Easters, at least the ones that would answer. And like before they came, not many but they answered their Masters call, even Nagini appeared out of nowhere, she wasn't here last time. Hmm, Harry was sure things had changed. Harry could see and hear that the Death Eaters had never seen their Lords true beauty, some tried to tell him, but it seemed Tom was not in the mood to listen to them, not even to listen fully to Lucius Malfoy. Whilst Tom and his Death Eaters were busy Harry used his magic, which he realised felt different, in a good way, not like before when he was cleansed but just pure. Clean, fresh, new. His magic loosened the angel of death that trapped him, so at least this time he could move, and he healed the damage Pettigrew had done to him, and no one seemed the wiser.

Finally it was near the moment Harry could talk to his cousin, Wormtail made his presence known once again, and Tom gave him a hand, literally. Funny that, get it, he gave him a hand, Harry honestly, this is a time to be serious, your moments almost here.

Since there was no dead Cedric to taunt Harry had to think of something to get his cousins attention, so he slowly eased his way free, stood in front of Tom's fathers grave and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Tom spun on his heel, and Harry finally got a good look of his cousin, his eyes were ruby red, but very human, no snake like attributes at all, he had a cute rather pointed nose, and a rather young face, he looked somewhere in his late 30's. His hair had a wave to it, and he had eyebrows, wasn't that a surprise. Harry smiled and his cousin.

Before Tom could get a word in, Harry screamed a very girly scream and bolted and was heading straight towards Tom, and flung himself into Tom hugging him and making Tom loose his balance and fall back. The Death Eaters had no idea what was going on and Nagini being Nagini wanted to protect her hatchling came towards Harry on top of Tom.

" **Cousin, you have no idea how good it is to see you again, after so many years after your death. I'm sorry about killing you, this time round I won't, after all we are family.** "

Voldemort was in plain shock, first was the fact that Harry Potter was _hugging_ him, and then it was the Paseltongue, since when had Potter been able to speak Paseltongue, only the heir of Slytherin could, and he was sure he was the last descendant of both the Gaunt line and Slytherin line, so how was it that Potter could speak Paseltongue. Then their was the fact he was sure Potter had called him _cousin_ and mentioned something about his death and that he wouldn't do it again. Plain and short Voldemort was in shock. As was the rest of the Death Eaters the minute they heard Potter speak in Paseltongue like their Lord.

Nagini though, she was a snake of action, " **You are a speaker! How are you a speaker?! Talk! Or I shall bite first and ask questions later hatchling!** "

Sheepishly Harry raised himself off of Voldemort pulling him up with him and dusting Tom's robe off, "Oops, sorry cousin, got a little over excited there. Seeing you again, alive and well, just brought back some memories. It's good to have at least one family member alive again."

The Death Eaters especially Lucius stood stock still, hearing Potter call their Lord _cousin_ , what was the meaning of it, was Potter trying to throw them off so he could escape or was what he said true?

Turing towards Nagini Harry sat down on the ground and faced her head on, and answered her question, " **Yes, I am a speaker. It is in my blood line, I am Tom's second cousin, his mother Merope Gaunt had a twin sister that was born a squib and ran away from home due to abuse from their father and brother, she was not a speaker, but her sister, Tom's mother was. Meropes twin was named Maia, and she later married a muggle named Leo Godric Evans, they both had two daughters, my mother and my aunt. My mother was a witch but my aunt was not. My mother was not a speaker. But when my mother married my father and had me, the fresh blood awoke the ability for me to become a speaker.** "

Nagini was listening very intently, and so was Voldemort. Voldemort turned sharply towards Potter and addressed him, "That cannot be true, I killed the last of my  _family_ ", Harry could hear the disgust in that word, "I have not heard of this Maia you say is my mothers twin sister, as far as I know my mother only had a brother and foul father as blood kin."

"No we are related, I am your Heir now. Before, I was Lord Slytherin but now that I have somehow found my way back to the past I am no longer the Lord of our House, I am your Heir. Oh and yes, your mother did have a twin sister, she was born second and during childbirth their mother died. Your grandfather, my great grandfather, didn't treat your mother and my grandmother the right way, he abused them, not physically, but most certainly emotionally and verbally."

Harry paused for a moment and debated with himself, making up his mind he disillusioned his pouch pendant and took if off around his neck again, then opened it and stuck his right arm down all the way to his shoulder yet again until he could feel two books, grabbing both he yanked his arm out and to Tom's, Nagini's and the Death Eaters surprise produced two journals. Both different in colour but the same in style. Harry looked towards Tom and then at the journals in his hands and again towards Tom.

"This belongs to you now, it was your mothers', she loved you, you know. Very much." Harry handed Tom his mothers' leather journal which was dark maroon in colour, he watched as Tom took it carefully out of his hands, as if it were something so precious.

"Your mom and my grandmother as twins had similarities and one of those similarities was even though they were no longer together, they both had a diary of sorts within the first week apart. They wrote in it often you know. They were so similar though they were so different, both fell in love with muggles, but both did it differently. Both of them loved their children, even when there was jealousy in plain sight." Harry finished his little speech and gave Tom some time.

Voldemort didn't know what to think, he had thought so many things. What he didn't understand was the clarity in though he had in his mind, he felt different. He still felt Dark like before, but he felt put together again, which was odd, because he was sure he still had his horcruxes. Though when he was near Potter he felt like something was drawing him near, not sure what it was he decided to get back to the diary in his hand. His mothers' diary. He opened it, a few pages at a time, indeed it was his mothers' she spoke about his _father_ plenty of times, and indeed there were places within the diary that she spoke of her twin sister. Now wasn't that strange. He had family. Harry Potter was family. He was his Heir. His _Heir_. Oh dear Merlin, now everything made sense, why he couldn't kill Potter that night of Halloween, he had killed his cousin Lily, but when it came down do killing Harry, Heir Magic was involved and prevented Harrys' death, now he understood. Looking at Harry again, he noticed that he was looking up at him expectedly, for what he wasn't sure.

Harry decided that now was the best time to ask Tom if he knew what his appearance looked like, "Um cousin, I thought I'd just let you know, that um...well, actually it's better if you see what I'm taking about."

Using his magic he transfigured a pebble into a stand alone mirror right in front of Tom, and let him take everything in that way.

Voldemort was not all that sure where Harry was going with all this, but walked towards the mirror and froze. He, he, he looked human. Now he was no narcissist but he could get used to this, he looked like how he did in the past before his horcruxes, and a fear of lose crept up his spine, just to check that all his horcruxes were indeed intact he closed his eyes and spread out his magic to find them, and he did with some time. All of them were where he left them except that he could not feel one of them and that another was not where he had left it, but surprising enough he felt that there was one right next to him, he opened his eyes startling Harry a bit. Voldemort faced Harry and looked at him carefully and spread his magic towards him, he was eyeing Harry with new interest, and finding that Harry was smiling at him and tapping his forehead where his scar was. Voldemort moved with speed he had not known he still had, he grabbed Harrys face in-between his hands and examined his scar, and indeed, a piece of his soul was imbedded there, quite comfortably so. He sent a message through to his soul piece and got an answering call back, his soul piece was quite happy where he was it seemed and did not want to be removed.

In almost a whisper Voldemort spoke to Harry, "You have a piece of my soul within, did you know?"

"Yes, yes I did. The first time round I had destroyed all your horcruxes and willingly walked to my death in order to destroy the one within me. I was not dead though, even though you used the killing curse again. We had a battle and the killing curse you sent my way backfired on you a second time, and you turned to ashes."

Voldemort noted that Harry didn't sound so happy about any of this. So he asked him, "Why where you not happy about my death? You are the chosen one are you not? You are prophesied to kill me."

"No not to kill you, only to defeat you, and I did that already, that Halloween night, I already defeated you, and anyway, we cannot kill each other because our wands are brother wands, their cores are from the same phoenix given freely at the same time. I'm only the chosen one because you chose me that night and not Neville. And no, I would not be happy about your death, you are family. I cherish family. More than you will ever know, and I'm not ready to tell you why just yet, so _please_ wait." Harry begged.

Harry was not all that stable when it came to the abuse he lived through with his relatives, now that he was back in the past he knew he would have to deal with them again.

Voldemort skimmed Harrys mind when he had these thoughts and he knew he would have to wait for the truth, but he could be patient. Harry was now very important, he wasn't just his horcrux, he was his family and his Heir.

" **I would like to be there when you tell my Tom your secrets, you obviously are not ready to tell yet, hatchling.** " Nagini made herself known, reminding both Harry and Voldemort that they had company.

Voldemort looked at his followers and decided it be best to tell them now instead of later, and gather his forces once more, "My followers, it seems like I have my former glory back and information that will turn this war around and let us come out on top."

Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters had been in shock listening to the conversation that their Lord and Potter were having, they now gathered that this Potter was not only from the future but he was the Dark Lords Heir, though they did not recognise what a horcrux was, but knew what ever it was, was indeed not only important to the Dark Lord but precious, like the oxygen they breathe and the magic they use. What Lucius was still wrapping his mind around was the fact that Lily Potter was related to his Lord, she was the daughter of his mothers' twin, whom what he could gather was a squib. This was new information, he would start to research back at his manor.

"Lucius, my slippery friend, I will be joining you in your manor, if you don't mind, but I need to make sure no one in the Light knows of my return and-" Voldemort was interrupted mid sentence by Harry.

"You don't have to worry, this time around there's no dead body for me to take back to Hogwarts with me or me saying you're back, also I'll make sure Barty gets away this time instead of getting the Kiss after he's captured by the Ministry. Oh one other thing Severus is mine." Harry waved his left hand in front of their faces, showing off his ring on his wedding finger, he continued on, "He may not be mine yet but he will be and soon, so please be careful with him when you call him back, he's under a Unbreakable Vow to protect me by Dumbledick, because he thought that you didn't give my mom a chance to live like you promised", before Tom interrupted Harry he quickly carried on, "I know for a fact you gave her three chances to live if she just gave you me, because when ever I come in contact with Dementors I relive my parents last moments. And no I don't blame you so please, _please_ , don't apologise."

Voldemort studied Harry carefully, knowing there was far more that he wasn't telling him, but he would make sure he would get around to telling him everything.

"Okay, I will tread carefully when it comes to my spy, and I wish you luck, he's a hard man with defences no one but your mother had broken through, so I wish you, my Heir, my _son_ ," every Death Eater including Harry took a sharp intake of breathe at that announcement, and Nagini understanding English partly nodded her head to this statement in agreement, "all the luck in the world for the happiness you deserve that you have already bestowed upon me. Return Barty to me safely and look after yourself, you are indeed very Slytherin, not so much Gryffindor as I imagined."

Harry laughed at Toms' statement, "Let me tell you a secret, I argued with the Hat during my sorting, it wanted me in Slytherin but because of my insistence it but me in Gryffindor, we had the same argument in the Dumbledicks office second year. The Hat was right, I am a Slytherin."

Voldemort eyed Harry with mirth in his eyes, "See that you get a resort, I'd rather have my Heir in my House rather than in the house of lions."

"Hey I'm a direct descendant from Slytherin and Gryffindor, you can't say that." But Harry was laughing anyways. "Remember Severus is off limits"

Voldemort agreed with a small smile, and just before Harry was going to make his way back to the Cup, Nagini once more made herself known, " **This Severus better be a worthy mate, I want big, strong hatchlings soon.** "

Harry spluttered and Voldemort laughed, " **Yes Harry, go on, hurry up, or you may lose him to some other person and we won't get to see these hatchlings, hatchling, I want grandbabies too.** "

Harry blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, "Go away and don't be mean, both of you. I will send you a message either using Hedwig, my owl or Draco, maybe even Barty, and let you know what's happening but I really need to go back so I can win this tournament."

Voldemort nodded in understanding and went back to business with his Death Eaters, Harry made sure he had everything on his person, and then removed both his ring of memories and his sling ring, placed them in his pouch pendant for safe keeping, grabbed his wand and then the Cup and the next second found himself back at Hogwarts, when he appeared the the crowd went wild, it seemed neither Cedric, Victor nor Fleur had yet found their way to the cup, it seemed he finished the tournament a lot faster than the first time round even, which was pretty good. 

Harry eyed Barty still disguised as Moody, until their eyes met, Harry pointed to his left arm, tapped where the Dark Mark would be, and then put his finger on his lips to show Barty he knew and was being quiet about it, Barty seemed to understand, and jerk his head in a sharp nod.

Harry scanned the crowd again, there was one person he was looking for, he didn't see him, no Severus in sight. Instead Dumbledick came down and congratulated him, but it seemed a bit off, fake and forced, Harry knew better now, Harry knew the Dumbledick was using him until the last possible moment.

"Harry my boy, congratulations, come sit, we wait for the rest of the champions to make their way to the finish line, or the cup in this case. Nothing happened did it Harry, you're okay are you, my boy?" Dumbledore questioned Harry, he knew something had gone amiss but was not sure what, he had a feeling that Voldemort would be involved in this tournament but the Potter brat seemed fine, not a hair out of place, he didn't understand.

Harry then spotted Severus, he made his way in the finishing arena and sat down where the rest of the professors were, "Nothing professor, everything's fine, I'm not sure what your implying, should I not be okay?"

Severus had just made his way to the arena, he had heard the cheering of the crowds so he knew that someone had won, but in all honesty he did not know it would be Harry. Severus had felt the burning of the Dark Mark on his arm, and saw the darkening of it as well, so he was indeed worried for Harry, but seeing him safe, perfectly fine and looking like _Potter_ , with Lily's eyes he was relieved. He heard the conversation that Harry and Dumbledore were having on their way to the stands, his eyes met up with Harrys, and for a strange reason those eyes that were so much like Lily's but weren't looked different. They showed knowledge that was not yet known, secrets not yet shared, life that no longer existed suddenly flared to life the moment they connected with his own, Harrys eyes showed joy, happiness and what really shocked Severus, love. Love for him. Severus was confused. Since Harry's second year he had found himself intrigued and slowly falling for him, he knew it was wrong because of the age difference, but Severus had hoped to change that as soon as Harry was of age, if he could ever get Harry to see another side of himself, but Severus always had trouble with his barriers, his defence was being cruel to others to hide his own fears and pain. Severus feared his Lords return because he knew he may not have Harry for long if his Lord was after his life. He did not yet know that everything had changed.

Severus listened in on their conversation. He thought that Harrys comeback question was rather Slytherin.

"Oh no, no, of course not my boy, I'm thrilled your alive and well, and not hurt, though I was expecting you to have some damage for all those creatures within the maze."

"Well you see sir, I was ever so careful. I guess my self-preservation kicked in. I would have thought you would have been happy for me sir?" Harry looked at Dumbledore rather innocently, but to Severus, it looked to him Harry was testing Dumbledore for the right answer and if he didn't give him one something big was going to change.

His twinkle disappearing, "Ahh, yes yes, I am very much my boy. It's just I wasn't expecting this finish, after all you are only 14, so it was a surprise is all, my boy, but very well done, none the less. But are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me my boy?" Harry could feel Dumbledick trying to get the information from his mind but kept his eyes on the bridge of Dumbledicks nose.

Severus could tell something was off with Dumbledore, and he could see that Harry was indeed hiding something for he could pointedly see Harry was avoiding eye contact with Dumbledore, now he was curious, he'd need to keep an eye on both Dumbledore and Harry.

Just as Harry was about to answer, a flare went up in the air, he knew this was Fleur, he also knew Victor would show up soon, as well as Cedric, and he wasn't wrong, all three showed up just minutes apart from each other. Harry was thankful he didn't need to answer Dumbledicks questions any longer.

The day was coming to an end so the whole school went back to Hogwarts, with all four champions. There was no feast due to the fact they ate before the maze. Those injured went to madam Pomfrey. Everyone else went back to their dorms, Harry before going on his way searched out a pair of onyx eyes, and found them, looking straight back at him, Harry looked back, not knowing he was looking with all the longing in the world, but Severus had not missed it.

Harry heard his name being called and turned to carry on his way to his dorm with his friends and his enemies amongst them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome all comments, kudos and corrections, even suggestions. 
> 
> Next update for this story will be 22/01/2017. Look forward to it.  
> True to His Reflection will be updated 16/01/2017 and 22/01/2017.  
> Harry Potter and The Many of The Ark was updated 16/01/2017.


	3. Authors Note

Right hello.

I know I know it sucks this is not a chapter.

 

Now DONT even think about panicking. This is NOT on hiatus, this is NOT abandoned and this is NOT for adoption.

 

I'm having a little trouble with the third chapter, now I had basically finished the third chapter and it seemed pretty good, but I went back to it last week and I was not happy with it, it wasn't what I wanted it to be, so I deleted and started again. It's half way, it's on it's seventh page and still not quite right.

 

Of course you may have noticed I have posted a few other stories, these are one's that actually do have two or three chapters already on my pc, so that's okay. But this one and the other main two, HP/CT and HP/L, these are going to be long fanfictions, not short ones, these are going to be over 10 chapters at least, AT LEAST! So what I'm doing is asking for a little help and patience.

 

I want to ask you my readers, the one's that check weekly for an update and then feel disappointed that there is none, or the one's that say they can wait and get excited when I say this week and it doesn't happen.

 

I want you to tell me what you expect from this story, what your hoping to get, what you would like to read, I want your honest opinions on what you would like to read. So give it to me. You all have one month from the update to give me your opinions. There will, and this time I'm not breaking this promise, there will be an update before the end on July.

 

My other fanfictions are coming along nicely, and when I say that, I mean it. I know where they are going because they are less than 10 chapters, or even 5. I can even tell you what you can expect within the next coming weeks, as there will either be new chapters to my new works, or new works. There will be new chapters this weekend for some of them because they already have a second chapter and third chapter, I'm just going to update ever week with those works, like an added surprise.

 

This is what I have been working on so far, and also there's going to be a poll at the end of this for one of my works:

 

My main one's having more than 10 chapters that I'm having difficulty with, but have not given up on yet:

Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Harry Potter/Cole Turner (Charmed)

Harry Potter/Lincoln (The 100)

 

Next are the one's that have more than one chapter saved on pc:

Harry Potter/Chuck Bass (Gossip Girl)

Harry Potter/Felix (Twilight/Breaking Dawn)

Harry Potter/Eric (Divergent)

Harry Potter/Cinna (The Hunger Games)

 

Next are the one's that have one chapter and/or I'm still half way in the first chapter:

Harry Potter/Draco (Clash of the Titans)

Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Harry Potter/Percival (Fantastic Beasts)

Harry Potter/Riven (Winx Club)

Harry Potter/Alistair (Twilight/Breaking Dawn)

Harry Potter/Thranduil (The Hobbit)

Harry Potter/Iroh (The Last Airbender movie, not animated series, I prefer the good looking Iroh)

Harry Potter/Loki (Avengers)

Harry Potter/Mino (The Maze Runner)

Harry Potter/Chato Santana/El Diablo (Suicide Squad)

Harry Potter/Xerxes (One Night with the King)

Harry Potter/Wolverine (X-Men)

Harry Potter/Kyouya (Ouran High Host Club)

Harry Potter/Clark Kent (Smallville)

Harry Potter/Ibiki Morino (Naruto)

Now here are the two I'm debating with:

Harry Potter/? (Kuroko no Basket)

Harry Potter/? (Tranformers/Tranformers:Age of Extinction)

 

So there you have it.

These are what keep me up at night.

 

I have sort of lost my muse when it comes to my main three, but writing the others sometimes gives me ideas for the main three, and then I debate and change the story and so forth and so on.

 

So come one readers, I know you want to help.

 

Next up is the poll.

I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.

It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).

Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.

During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).

Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.

Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.

Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.

 

Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.

 

Lots of love, ForeverSeverusSnape.

**Author's Note:**

> Right Hi all. This is my third fanfic, I have two other online so far, one half way through it's second chapter (Harry/Lincoln) and the (Harry/Cole) I started writing the second chapter yesterday. I have been taking my time to make the chapters longer to fit in more of the story basically. So now you have this one to read too. I already have half of the second chapter written but I will update all three on the same day, so be patient, I'm almost done. I have another one in the works as well, Harry and Alistair from Twilight.


End file.
